Esta Cobardia
by cielodeoriente
Summary: Gaara x Naruto, Gaara desarrolla su emociones por Naruto


_**Esta Cobardía**_

**__**

La primera vez que vine a la aldea de Konoha, mis pensamientos eran de sed de venganza ¿contra quien¿Contra mi... para el demonio que habitaba en mi... para los que me temían...?

mire a mi alrededor... me era indiferente todo, sufría por sentirme solo, por que los de misma sangre no me querían cerca, me sentía el mejor y más grande guerrero, la mejor batalla era en la que terminaba matando y destruyendo todo.

pinte en mi frente el kanji del amor (sin comprenderlo) solo portándolo como un recordatorio de que este sentimiento no existía en mi y nunca (según yo) conocería.

Busque al que creí el más fuerte y que estaba a mi altura, equivocado como siempre resulte, pensé que era aquel chico llamado Sasuke, tal vez por su apellido o por que mi sensei me lo indicaba... tal vez (pero después) por el simple hecho de haber rasgado mi rostro... y hacerme ver la sangre que mi "madre" protegía... eso me volvió loco de ira.

Pero al final fui golpeado de manera diferente, por quien menos esperaba, por quien simplemente antes (me dije) no valía nada.

Venció no solo a mi demonio, golpeo no solo mi rostro, llego a tocar con algo distinto a su puño lo que creí extinto y fuera de uso (mi corazón).

Me hizo olvidar lo que era estar solo... ¿qué fue lo que hizo? con una sonrisa me golpeo muy dentro, con sus palabras, su mirada me hicieron ver y saber que no era el único que estaba solo, pero comprendí que a él no le importaba, que él luchaba por no estarlo, por que vieran que no era un demonio.

Al salir de la aldea lo primero que vi (y busque) fue su rostro... sonriendo, como si con eso me dijera todo y sin él saberlo mediera a portar un amuleto.

Paso un tiempo en que no volví a verte, pero tu ese día jamás saliste de mi mente.

Recordaba tus palabras, tu mirada desafiante, tu ensordecedora voz al enojarte, tu sonrisa... si, tu sonrisa, que me acompañaba cada vez que dudaba...

Aunque no lo creyeras, me acompañaste siempre en lo que duro mi niñez... y éramos uno niños (no lo niego) y en ese entonces mis emociones eran simples... y la vez inciertas.

Volví a la aldea después de muchos años, pero ahora que te he contemplado, mi corazón se ha agitado, admito que es molesto lidiar con lo nuevo que traigo en el pecho.

Es estúpido para mi pensar más que en tu sonrisa, tal vez por que ya no somos unos niños, mi mente y mi cuerpo se mezclan, formando emociones y cambiando mis acciones.

_No se da ni cuenta que cuando lo miro_

_Por no delatarme me guardo un suspiro_

_Que mi amor callado se enciende con verlo_

_Que diera la vida para poseerlo._

Me saludas con ánimos, me llamas tu amigo, tu cuerpo ha cambiado y lo noto... no solo yo créeme mi cuerpo también...

Un nuevo sentimiento se aloja en mi pecho, pero este se pasea de un lado a otro en mi cuerpo, se posa en mi mano para intentar acariciarte, en mi pecho cuando estas cerca, haciendo que mi corazón quiera salirse, afecta mis latidos acelerando su ritmo y mi fosas nasales se intentan ahogar de tu aroma.

_No se da ni cuenta que brillan mis ojos_

_Que tiemblo a su lado y hasta me sonrojo_

_Que él es el motivo que a mi amor despierta_

_Que él es mi delirio y no se da cuenta_

tu sonrisa sincera me embriaga, Mi hermanos se niegan a preguntar si me siento bien, saben que eso es imposible, mis noches siempre han sido largas (y sin descanso) antes sin sueños, ahora parecen llenas de alucinaciones, de las cosas que te he visto hacer en el día, imagino tenerte, sentirte cerca...

clamo en silencio tu sonrisa... resuena en mi oídos tu risa... se me hace irónico todo lo que mi mente grita... y lo que mi silencio intenta decir... Pero él es el ruido y no puede escucharme... la vida... y mil cosas contraías a mi...

_Esta cobardía de mi amor por él_

_Hace que lo vea igual que a una estrella_

_Tan lejos, tan lejos en la inmensidad_

_Que no espero nunca poderlo alcanzar_

3 meses tendríamos que estar, para que lo tratados con la aldea se establecieran sin problemas, el primer mes fue odioso, pensando en todo lo que él me había invadido con solo verle...

después el intentar controlar, mil impulsos que nunca fueron recurrentes en mi... luchando con mi cuerpo, por que no hiciera locuras por si mismo... después ordenando mis ideas, obligando a mi mente en pensar en otras cosas, intentar (sin querer, ni lograrlo) a dejar esos sueños que se producen.

Deseos frustrados, ira contenida... todo eso oculto en mi¿tanto es lo que me dominas Naruto¿acaso tal poder es del Kyuubi¿ó es tuyo y es así de grande? si... solo a ti te pertenece...

_No se da ni cuenta que le he conseguido_

_Los cálidos besos que no me ha pedido_

_Que en mis noches tristes desiertas de sueño_

_En loco deseo me siento su dueño_

Celos de verte... pensando en que esa sonrisa pertenezca a alguien... indague tu vida y supe que no es así... pero aun me descontrola, me hace remover la arena que tenga cerca... me hace sentir impulsos, deseos y sentimientos... de tomarte a la fuerza... llevarte conmigo... tenerte solo para mi y que tu mirada azul se mezcle con mi cielo, y me llene en las noches cuando me haga tu dueño.

_No se da ni cuenta que ya lo he gozado_

_Que ha sido mío sin haberlo amado_

_Que es su alma fría la que me atormenta_

_Que ve que me muero y no se da cuenta_

Pronto el plazo acabara, los días que estuve aquí me los llevare conmigo... ahora que lo pienso tu siempre has sido mío, pero nunca lo has sabido...

Me llevo tus risas... tu imaginarios besos, me llevo tu sonrisa junto con tu mirada decidida y azulina, me marcho empapado de tu frases sin sentido, embriagado en tu aroma de tierra húmeda y de tu Ramen preferido.

... Me marcho con instintos y sentimientos nuevos.

_Esta cobardía de mi amor por él_

_Hace que lo vea igual que a una estrella_

_Tan lejos, tan lejos en la inmensidad_

_Que no espero nunca poderlo alcanzar_

Y cuando regrese prometo que no tendré ese sentimiento que me hace enmudecer cuando estoy a punto de decírtelo... prometo también, que no habrá sueños ni alucinaciones y que todas la noches yo seré tu dueño.


End file.
